Stuart Stone
Stuart "Stu" Stone (born November 17, 1980) is a Canadian film, television, and voice-over actor as well as a producer of TV/film and music. Stone also has toured as a comedian and rapper. In March 2009, Stone was named one of the "10 most innovative on the web" for his work on The Sunday Nite Stu and his TSM Radio Show. Biography Stuart Stone plays Ramon on one of the episodes of "Beetlejuice: The Animated Series" (1989-91), which was "Beetledude". Early life and acting career Stone was born Stuart Eisenstein in Thornhill. He started his acting career at age 2, and appeared in some Canadian TV commercials as a child actor in Toronto. He made his major motion picture debut in Heavenly Bodies as Joey, Samantha Blair (played by Cynthia Dale)'s son, in 1984. Since then, he has guest-starred in many TV series such as Goosebumps, Boston Public, and Flash Forward. He starred in animated features such as Babar: The Movie and The Magic School Bus as a voice-over actor. He has also done voice-over work for Care Bears and Beetlejuice: The Animated Series, and voices both main characters in the Canadian cartoon Carl Squared. He also had a role in the cult films Donnie Darko and The Boys Club. After graduating highschool, he moved to Los Angeles, California to continue his career in acting. Music career Stone's hidden talent for rapping was "discovered" at the first public screening of Donnie Darko at the Sundance Film Festival in 2001. As the projector in a screening caused trouble, he jumped on the stage and started rapping and dancing to audience. He also created his own freestyle character "Stu the Jew" there. When his accidental rap debut was well received, he got an idea of starting a band to pursue a music career. That was the moment his local LA band "The Stone Movement" was born. On July 27, 2001, the band debuted on stage at the world-famous Whisky a Go Go in Hollywood and had been playing to sold-out audiences on the California club scene ever since. Stone was a lead vocalist in the band and they mixed "a little rock and pop and hip-hop and underground" to create a whole new brand of music. Blowin' Up In 2006, Stone and actor/comedian (and also close friend) Jamie Kennedy starred together in the MTV reality show Blowin' Up, which showed the journey the two went through to create a hit rap album and "blow up". After the show aired its finale, the album Stone and Kennedy created was released, which was titled Blowin' Up to correspond with their reality series, and both also appeared on the MTV show True Love. The album featured guest appearances from Houston rapper Paul Wall and Bay Area rapper E-40, as well as actors Bob Saget and Jason Biggs. Stone has been known to tour off and on with Kennedy on his stand up tours, performing songs from the Blowin' Up album, as well as the song "The Left One", featured on Kennedy's Unwashed album. Shows on these variety are routinely opened by comedian Bill Dawes, and at times have had guests, such as Saget at a November 17, 2006 Las Vegas show. Stone recently completed a tour of Iraq and Kuwait with Kennedy, Dawes, B Boy Casper, DJ Joey Nicks and Paul Wall. "Circle Circle Dot Dot" recently went to #1 on YouTube. The Lego-themed video sparked new life into the Blowin' Up project. As of summer 2008, it is one of the most viewed videos ever on the site, with over 10 million views. Solo projects Stone is also working on his own album, as noted on his MySpace page and his internet radio show, TSM (The Stone Movement) Radio. On both, it has been revealed the album is tentatively scheduled for a 2010 release, most probably through the Warner Brothers label, who also released Blowin' Up as a part of a three feature deal. *UPDATE* Stu Stone's highly anticipated solo project finally has a release date: July 27, 2011. The album's first single "Super Bird" (produced by DJ Lethal) is currently available on iTunes. "The Sunday Nite Stu" Stu hosts his own show, "The Sunday Nite Stu", which is only broadcast online through Stickam webcasts. His show airs Sundays at 9 PM PST drawing in over 300 thousand viewers monthly. He brings along a variety of guest stars and anyone with a Stickam account can join his live room and watch or even get a chance to chat with him. The show was the first ever on the Stickam site and in 2012, "Sunday Nite Stu" celebrates over 10 million viewers! Recent guests included Colt Cabana, The Last Goodnight, Paul Wall, Young Church, Elliott Yamin, Kaz James, Friday Night Cranks, Andy Milonakis and Chester French. "TSM Radio" Stu Stone's TSM RADIO podcast continues to be one of the most listened to on the net. Stu's no holds barred interviews often give a chance for fans to hear their favourite artists and actors speak in a more "candid" fashion. Guests have included Tila Tequila, Perez Hilton, Jason Wahler, Talan Torriero, Elliott Yamin, Bonnie McKee, Everlast, Lucy Walsh, Dennis Haskins, Rohan Marley, Edward Furlong, Flower Tucci, Chyna, Kendra Jade, Christy Hemme, Diamond Dallas Page, Bobby Lee, Cisco Adler and many others. "Friday Night Cranks" Stone plays a reoccurring role as Ralphie in the online prank show Friday Night Cranks. Category:Animated series cast Category:Actors Category:Talent Biography Category:Males Category:Voices